To Love the Wild Ones
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Beck Oliver just wants to play lacrosse and land a date with beautiful Tori Vega, but a werewolf bite has left him with supernatural powers he cannot control. With the help from his best friend and a mysterious local werewolf, Beck struggles to keep his identity a secret, outrun werewolf hunters and survive high school. Bori. Jandre. Reck friendship. Tandre and Jori friendship. T.
1. Wolf Moon

**TRILOGY ONE**

**BECK OLIVER AS SCOTT McCALL**

**TORI VEGA AS ALLISON ARGENT**

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO AS STILES STILINSKI**

**ANDRE HARRIS AS JACKSON WHITMORE**

**JADE WEST AS LYDIA MARTIN **

CHAPTER ONE = WOLF MOON

Beck Oliver was fixing the laces of his lacrosse stick. The work is fast and precise. Fixing he last loop, Beck gets up and stands with the re-threaded stick. Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, his lithe frame may still have some filling out to do, but it's easy to see that he'll soon grow into a strikingly handsome young man with deep brown eyes yet designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young girls.

Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while Beck pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted at the doorway of his closet.

Then, toothbrush in his mouth, he reaches for the window sill to pull it down. But he stops when he hears a sound. He cocks his ear to listen again. Under the whispering wind, he hears movement, a strange shuffling noise.

Beck silently slips into the hallway and peers into another bed room. His mom, Melissa Oliver, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of her bed, fully clothed as if she'd just passed out after having walked in. Beck eases her door shut.

The glass door to the porch slides open. Now armed with a baseball bat, Beck starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously off the porch steps. The sound of movement stops him cold.

Holding still, he peers both ways as he white-knuckles the bat, ready to swing. When his eyes wonder up to the side of the house, he sees a dark figure climbing the vine wrapped trellis. Before Beck even knows what's happing, the figure breaks free and comes hurtling towards him. He almost swings the bat before realizing who it is; his best friend since childhood, Robbie Shapiro.

"Robbie! What the hell are you doing!?" Beck asked _loudly_.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Robbie notices the bat. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre..." Robbie scoffed. Feet caught in the trellis, he hangs in front of Beck. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Los Angeles department and even State police."

Beck asks, "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"They found a dead body?"

"No, they found a body of water." Robbie answers sarcastically. "Yes, dumb-butt, it was a dead body." Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he lands on his feet in front of Beck.

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet." Robbie responded. "They just know that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on...if they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

"That's the best part; they only found half." Robbie smacks his lips and smirks. "We're going."

Soon, a beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Los Angeles preserve. Robbie gets out with a flashlight in hand. Beck follows, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

Beck asks, "Are we seriously doing this?"

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year; in fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit!" Robbie exclaims. "Everyone should have a dream...even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh...I didn't even think about that."

Beck asks, "What if whoever killed the girl is still out here?"

"That's also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Beck commented. Racing up the paths, his breath begins to shorten. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Robbie slows, but not because of Beck. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights. Grinning, Robbie looks to Beck who can't help grinning back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene, looking for the best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls close and officers lift the body up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Beck asked.

"No, they would've called off the search." Robbie responded. "Come on." He and Beck retreat from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crest a hill, Beck pauses. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still Robbie races forward.

"Robbie, wait up." Beck calls out to him, but Robbie doesn't wait. But quickly running out of air, Beck pulls out his inhaler from his jacket. While he pauses to take a hit from it, Robbie disappears up ahead. Then, realizing he's left Beck behind, he slows to look back when barking spins him around.

Fanged teeth snap ferociously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his butt. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing them apart. "Stay right there!" A state trooper calls out.

Beck freezes. It's not him the state trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, he sees Robbie has run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes; the boy puts his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward.

Deputy Shapiro steps into the light past the growling search dogs. Robbie shrinks under his glare. "Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." He asks Robbie, "Son, do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No...Not the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Beck...? Beck's at home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

Deputy Shapiro calls out, "Beck, you out there?" Hidden in the shadows, Beck doesn't move. "Alright, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something we like to call Invasion of Privacy." Deputy was still suspicious.

Watching Robbie get escorted away, Beck steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh. Starting back, he tries to find his way out of the woods, but with each step, it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.

At a fork in the path, he pauses in confusion. He's about to start off down one direction when he hears a rustling among the trees. Beck holds still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, he reaches into his pocket for his inhaler when he hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume velocity until half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past him with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Startled, Beck drops the inhaler.

Then, once again alone in the dark, he kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cellphone, he lights the display. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Beck doesn't find his inhaler, but does manage to briefly illuminate a face. Dead eyes peer from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half. Crying out in shock, Beck lurches up, tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Beck looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops him moving, and stops his breathing. Something crouches in the shadows right near him. It was something very large. Beck slowly begins to turn around when a shape hurtles toward him. For the briefest instant, there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Beck twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle himself from the attacking animal, he scrambles back to his feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at his skin and clothes, he races blindly through the forest until he reaches a barbed wire fence. With barely a second to coordinate his effort, he lurches over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs. Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Beck whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping him. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past. Breathless, Beck away from the woods. With the world spinning around him, dark blood sticks his tattered shirt to his back over a deep vicious looking bite. Struggling for calm, he whips around when he hears the strangest sound, THE HOWLING OF A WOLF.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops, and into the night.

_**[First Day of School]**_

A school bell rings in the crowded hallway. At their lockers, Beck takes off his backpack and pulls his shirt up a few inches to show Robbie the bandage on his lower back. Beck says, "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"...a wolf bit you?" Robbie asked. "No, there's not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I head?"

Robbie responds, "California doesn't have wolves; not for the last sixty years."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really, there are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Beck confessed and Robbie's jaw dropped.

"You, what, are you kidding me?"

"I wish." He answered. "I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month."

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Robbie looks behind Beck to see a brunette walking down the corridor. "...since the birth of Jade West who's walking towards us right now."

A drop-dead gorgeous junior named Jade West walks the hallway like it was a fashion show runway in Milan. "Hey, Jade, how are you? You look..." Jade walks right past him. "...like you're going to ignore me." Beck lets out a laugh and Robbie glares at him, saying, "You're the cause of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet-nerded by you."

Blending into the crowd, they head to first period.

_**[First Period: English]**_

In first period English, Beck takes the desk next to Robbie as the teacher, Mr. Curtis walks in. "As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure you're eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened, but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." Mr. Curtis speaks, walking down the aisles, handing out papers. Beck looks at Robbie who shrugs; news to him as well. Mr. Curtis continues, "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now; and by read, I don't mean skim.

The sound of paper pages flipping rumbles toward Beck as students start reading. It's strangely loud, causing his ears to twitch especially when a cell phone rings. He glances up. The other students quietly read the syllabus. Beck appears to be the only one noticing the ringing. Gazing about, he can't seem to find the source until his eyes fall on the windows of the classroom. Across the quad, Beck sees Tori Vega, sixteen and radiating with innocent beauty. When she puts a cell phone to her ear, it becomes obvious that, despite the closed window and the distance, this is the ringing Beck is somehow able to hear.

More astonishingly, Beck can hear both Tori and her caller, their voices echoing with a tinny effect. (Tori - Italics, Caller - Bold, Principal - Underlined).

"_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." _

"**I'm just making sure you're there okay and you got everything you need." **

But Tori digs through her bag, becoming alarmed, _"I have everything except a pen. Oh, my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." _

"**Don't panic; I'm sure you can borrow one from another student." **

"_Okay, okay, I gotta go. Love ya." _Unable to take his eyes off the extraordinary girl, Beck watches the school's principal joins her on the steps.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The principal guides her across the quad, their conversation becoming clearer to Beck with every step. "So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"_No, but we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We always bounce around a lot because of my dad's work." _Even when Tori and the principal disappear from view, Beck hears the clatter of the building door opening, the clicking of their heels on the tile floor of the hall.

"Well, hopefully, Los Angeles is your last stop for a while." The door opens, causing the rest of the class to look up. Tori and the principle walk in. "Class, this is our new student, Tori Vega. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Beck barely breathes as Tori heads for the one empty desk left in the room; right behind him. She puts her notebook down, and then glances up to see Beck turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him. "Thanks." He gives her a nod. Turning around, his gaze focuses on Robbie's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses, Beck can see Tori reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes off her.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka..."

_**[Cafeteria]**_

Silence, then the doors of the cafeteria push open. As Beck steps in, the cacophony of high school lunch period slams into him and every sound assaults him with pin-drop clarity. "Are you alright?" Robbie asks Beck, who is just standing there. Overwhelmed, Beck doesn't even hear him. His hands come up to his ears to cover when he sees Tori in the room, paying for her food.

The cashier breaks a roll of quarters, but the coins spill to the floor. Beck hears each one plink against the tile. Tori immediately kneels to help the humiliated cashier, giving a good-hearted smile to the grateful woman while the other students just stand by and wait impatiently. Then Tori notices Beck and they connect eyes. Somehow, just this look from her seems to return from his hearing to normal. She starts to smile back, recognizing him. But Jade West swoops in front of her. (Tori - Italic, Jade - Bold)

"**That jacket is absolutely killer." **Jade compliments. **"Where did you get it?" **

"_My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." _

"**You're my new best friend. You're sitting with me." **Taking Tori by the arm, she guides her to the popular table. Andre Harris, Jade's boyfriend, pulls her toward his lap, but she brushes him off, still talking to Tori. A few tables away, Beck sits with Robbie and their friend Rebecca Harlow, better known as Harley.

Harley asks, "Can somebody tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Jade's table?"

"That's because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Robbie says.

"Is that why Jade's not herding with you?"

"Jade is a long-term project okay? And trust me; I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think the New Girl's that pretty. Beck, do you think she's pretty?" She asks. He doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Tori. "Beck?"

"I'd take that as a yes." Robbie remarks. Head cocked slightly, Beck tunes in the conversation across the room, voices coming into focus. (Tori - Italics, Andre - Underlined, Jade - bold)

"_A party...?" _

"It's Friday Night. We could go together."

"_I can't. It's Family Night this Friday, but thanks for asking." _

"Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."

"_You mean like football?"_

"Football is a joke at Los Angeles High. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years..."

"**...Because of a certain captain." **

"Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. Do you ever watch Lacrosse?" Robbie notices Beck watching Jade's table intently; not merely staring, but seeming to listen. "Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?"

"_Well, no..." _

"**Perfect. You're coming."** Jade interrupts her.

**[Lacrosse Practice]**

A whistle blows and the Lacrosse team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Robbie and Beck are lagging alone. Robbie asks, "Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You're really going to do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make my first string."

Heading for the field, he pauses to notice Jade climbing the bleachers, and stepping right behind her is Tori. "Oliver, you're on goal!" The coach shouts towards Beck. He trots over to the coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life.

"But I never played goal."

"I know, but scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed out."

Beck asks, "What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Stepping into the next, Beck glances to the bleachers where Tori watches with Jade, eyes focusing on them.

"_Him...? I'm not sure who is. Why?" _Beck overhears Jade ask Tori.

"_He's in my English class."_ Tori responds. Beck looks up, shocked to hear Tori asking about him, but with his hearing momentarily turned up; he flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through his skull. One of the bigger player's charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips the stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. Still reeling from the whistle, Beck looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off the helmet and into the net. The team laughs wickedly, even the coach snickers.

With cheeks burning under his mask, Beck steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. Beck moves startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then he notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Beck has the ball. He caught it. When the next player takes the shot, Beck catches the ball again, and then again, and again. Nothing can get past him. In the bleachers, Tori and Jade sit forward.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Tori compliments.

"Very good..." Jade adds. Intrigued Jade keeps her gaze locked on Beck who now stands with a far more confident posture until Andre pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Beck, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Andre launches forward, Catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Beck moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie's stick.

Robbie lets out a holler, jumping on the bench. In the bleachers, Jade stands and gives a whoop as well causing Andre to throw a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Beck gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick.

_**[Forest]**_

Beck retraces his steps from last night with Robbie following behind him. Beck explains the experience at school and lacrosse practice, "I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing; I mean, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear and I can smell things.

"You can smell things like what?" Robbie asked.

"Things like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any." Robbie pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"So, all this started with the bite?" Robbie asked.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should've gone to the E.R."

"I've actually hear of this." Robbie responded. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"All symptoms add up. I think it's called _Lycanthropy_."

"What's that? Is that bad?" Beck asked. "It sounds bad."

"It is, but only once a month."

"It happens only once a month?"

"Yeah, it does, on the night of the full moon."

"You're an ass." Beck slaps him on the arm, getting what he meant. Robbie chuckles and Catches his balance.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Robbie defends himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Beck states.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously, I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Beck glances around. "I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..." He trails off.

Robbie suggested, "Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Robbie taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away. Ryder Daniels; nineteen and unquestionably handsome, has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven Los Angeles boys.

Ryder asks, "What are you doing here?" Both Beck and Robbie are too stunned to speak at first. Ryder continues. "This is private property."

Robbie responds, "Sorry, we didn't know."

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Beck apologizes. As they're turning to go, Ryder tosses an object to Beck which was his inhaler. When he looks up, Ryder is already walking away. Beck turns to Robbie and says, "Come on I have to work."

"Dude that was Ryder Daniels," Robbie stops him from walking away. "You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"What?" Beck asks his friend who is suddenly interested about the guy they seen just seconds ago.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out to tell him."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Beck eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist in it.

_**[Veterinary Clinic]**_

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Beck flips the sign on the door to CLOSED and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. The door to a storage room opens into the corridor. Beck backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall, he takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open, he pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then he hears it, rain, the pattering of drops on the roof.

He twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with Jades come alive with activity. The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Beck, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, he staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Beck can still hear the pandemonium coming from the inside when a hammering spins him around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Tori. Rain-soaked, it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic. Quickly unlocking the door, Beck lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it." Tori suddenly says. "I took my two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog...it came out of nowhere..."

"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" Beck asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I know where I hit it. But the dog..."

"Right, where is it?"

"It's in my car." Following Tori to her car under the now drizzling rain, Beck opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Tori reaches in to pick him up, but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Beck's arms.

"You okay?" He asks her. She nods, looking up at Beck behind her, his hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin. He assures her, "He's just frightened."

"That makes two of us." Tori remarks.

"Let me see if I have better luck." Once he lets her go, he steps toward the open door oddly calm.

"Careful." She warns. As he connects eye with the dog, something happens. A sound drops out around him all except for the dog's nervous panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Tori watching in amazement, Beck gathers the dog into his arms and carries him into the vet's office. Inside, Beck gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Tori stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken; I can splint it now. I can give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." He says. Tori steals glances at him, looking on with admiration as she works. But Beck doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, he sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a T-shirt in my bag." He offers.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." She says, but Beck is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. She takes it with a small smile. When she steps in the hall for privacy, Beck can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, he catches sight of her bare back. Looking away, Beck notices the dog staring up him.

"What? I didn't see anything." He says. The dog doesn't look convinced. Tori comes back, now wearing his shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid."

"How come...?" Beck asked.

"I don't know; for freaking out like a total girl."

Beck states, "You are a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl. I'm not a girly girl."

"What kind of girl are you?" He asked.

"I'm tougher than that...at least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry." Beck teased. "And not like a man. I'd cry like the girlish girl cry. It would be pathetic." She laughs.

"Yeah, whatever."

Beck finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live, and I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." Beck says.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." Tori approaches and tentatively reaches out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

"See? He likes you." He watches Tori, unable to take his eyes off of her. She notices his stare.

"What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh, it's from the crying." She wipes at her cheek, but the lash is still there. He shakes his head. She tries again; still there. So Beck reaches with his thumb to brush the lash.

"Thanks." He nods, hand coming down like he's quite not sure what to do with it. After their moment, he walks her back to her car when he suddenly as a question when she opens the car door.

"Um...I was wondering...I mean...is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" She throws him a curious look. How did he know about that?

"Family Night was a total lie." She admits.

"So, is that a _yes_, you'll go?"

"Definitely yes..."

_**[Later]**_

Tearing down the road on his bike, a huge smile nearly splits Beck's face in half. He's ecstatic, jubilant, but not for long. He slows. Smile fading, something has caught his attention. He eases to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning his head up, he takes a quick whiff of the air. Slowly, he turns around to find dark surrounding him on all sides. The road is completely empty and strangely quiet. Then sound of movement catches his ear. He turns, peering into the forest; nothing. He starts pedaling again, glancing to each side of him as he picks up speed.

Then he notices a shadow moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When he starts pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast.

Pedaling harder and harder, Beck pushes the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off. The shadow slows, letting him get ahead. Not at all relieved, Beck keeps going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind him, diving into the dark of the woods. Now on the other side of the road and driving Beck's panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with him once again until it disappears.

A breathless Beck gives a last glance back to the woods on both sides, then forward where a truck veers out in front of him, an eighteen wheeler coming from a side of the road. Beck hits the breaks, the truck looming before him. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flips and smacks him on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic, but there's nobody on the ground. He finally peers up where Beck stands on top of the car.

"What the hell?" The driver is shocked. Breathless, Beck is too stunned to even answer.

_**[Lacrosse Practice - Next Day]**_

Amid the players rushing the field, a very late Robbie finds Beck in the crowd and hurries toward him. "Beck, wait up!" He calls him. "You gotta hear this."

"I'm playing the first elimination, Robbie." Beck responds. "Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from Los Angeles and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Robbie, I have to go."

"You're not going to believe what the animal was." But with his helmet on, Beck disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Robbie to say the next words to himself, "It was a wolf."

Out on the field, the coach shouts for the players, "Alright, gather around..." Beck glances back to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. He spots Tori next to Jade. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. "You got a question, Oliver?" The coach asks. Beck looks in his direction.

"What?"

"You raised your hand."

"Oh, no I was just...nothing. Sorry."

The coach starts talking to the rest of the team, "Alright, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got."

The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Beck, Andre comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Beck tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking dirt up around him. The whistle stops the play. Andre stands over Beck, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Beck pushes himself off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Beck and Andre find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks, waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Beck moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Andre. At the benches, Robbie stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. Beck charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly.

Andre Catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on him, Beck twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips forward, leaning right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie and right into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roar with cheering, Tori on her feet along with everyone else except Robbie.

"Oliver, get over here!" Coach shouts. He trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him. "What was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Beck answered. "I was just trying to make the shot.

"Well, you made the shot, and guess what? You just made lineup." Cheers erupt around him. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Beck doesn't even notice Andre's furious stare or Robbie watching with a very worry look.

_**[Robbie's Room]**_

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Robbie bounces from one webpage to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face: _Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycan, Aconite, _drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while the sun is setting on Los Angeles and a full moon begins to rise.

As his room darkens, an increasingly panicked Robbie watches a sheet of paper come out of his printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. He pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. Robbie practically leaps out of his chair. Rushing to the door, he unlocks it and opens to see Beck standing in the doorway.

"Get in." He pushes Beck in. "You have to see this. I've been reading websites, books and all this information." He says, sitting across from Beck, who had taken a seat on the foot of the bed. As Beck takes off his jacket, Robbie starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, and dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had?" Beck asked, concerned for the seemingly hyper Robbie.

"I've had a lot. That doesn't matter. Just listen to this."

"Is this about the body?" Beck asked. "Did they find who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Ryder Daniels, the guy from the woods."

"Yeah, but that's not it."

"What then?"

"Remember the joke the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods; I started doing all this reading and...Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling, it means there are others, maybe a pack of them.

"Wait, a pack of wolves?"

"No, I mean a pack of werewolves."

"You're seriously wasting my time on this?" Beck asked. "You know, I'm picking Tori up in an hour."

"So, I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved, the speed, your reflexes, people can't suddenly do that overnight and then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Robbie states.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow, don't you get it? The full moon is tonight."

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything is somehow perfect in my life. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?"

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon, it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Beck, and it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust...?"

"It's your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Robbie."

"You need to hear this. This change can be caused by your anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Tori does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Robbie grabs Beck's jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Beck demands.

"I'm just finding her number."

"Give it to me." He demands, his voice low and guttural this time. Robbie looks up to see Beck's flash yellow for a brief second. Beck yanks the phone out of Robbie's hand and shoves him against the wall. Pulling back before striking him, Beck instead lashes out at the desk chair, sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weight nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up. "I didn't mean to do that." Beck apologizes.

He starts to help Robbie up, but Robbie flinches back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." He apologizes again before grabbing his jacket and hurrying out.

Still shaken, Robbie gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal _claw marks_, the chair's fabric slashed to ribbons.

_**[Beck's Room]**_

Towel around his waist, Beck yanks his closet door open and starts tossing clothes onto his bed. "Do you have a big date?" His mom, Melissa Oliver, stands at the door.

Beck turns around, "Mom, can I have a little privacy, please?"

"Hold on, what do we have here?" She approaches, feeling his chin with her thumb. "I think it might be time for you to start shaving."

Outside the house, Beck and his mom can be heard talking. _"I don't even have a razor."_ Then further down the street, their voices take on the same effect as those that Beck could hear when he was listening in on conversations at school.

"_You better borrow one of mine. I'll go get it. Stay right there."_ No less than a hundred yards away, but still within the line of sight of the house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation, Ryder Daniels.

_**[Party]**_

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Beck and Tori stand awkwardly among a crowd of drunk and high teenagers. Beck peers down at the table with the booze.

"So, what do you drink?" Beck asks, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um...I don't know..."

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try root beer? Wait here. I'll get the keg." Beck walks away after getting a simple "Perfect" from Tori.

Near a blazing fire, Beck fills two cups at the crowded keg when a sound of a dog barking catches his attention. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain linked fence, barking at Ryder. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Beck. But then he shoots a look at Rottweiler. The dog stops barking instantly. With eyes locking on the animal, Ryder gives an almost imperceptible no. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position.

Satisfied, Ryder turns back to Beck who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands and for the briefest second, Ryder's eyes flash yellow.

"Dude, are you done?" A party goer asks. Stunned, Beck hands off the keg tap to the party-goer. When he looks back to the fire-pit, Ryder is gone. Beck turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence, and then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney. Beck steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Ryder leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there's nothing there. Handing a cup to Tori, he keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

"This punch tastes terrible." Beck comments. Tori laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. "Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste.

Tori replies, "I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to parties and just stand there with a diet coke.

"Robbie and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Beck said.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Tori asked.

"I'm much better...infinitely better..."

Under the driving pulse of techno, Beck takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Tori starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Beck begins to let go. His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly at his.

Then through the crowd, Beck notices Jade dancing with Andre, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Andre's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Jade opens her eyes and looks right at Beck. She's staring at him as she kisses Andre. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Beck finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Tori again.

As Beck peers into Tori's eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss, then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat...Beck's heartbeat. The sounds around him intensify; his fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Tori's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

Lights glaring in his eyes, Beck takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away. Beck excuses himself, "Sorry, I have to go...go to the bathroom."

"Are you okay?" She asks. But he hurries past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams him against the wall, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in a line for the bathroom, Harley notices him against the wall, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Beck, are you alright?" Harley asks, but he doesn't answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door leads to two teens making out on a bed. Another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. He can't seem to find a way out.

Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, he crashes through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the backyard.

Harley notices Robbie near the fire-pit outside. "Hey, I just saw Beck leave. I think he had too much to drink." Harley informs him.

"What? What do you mean?" Robbie asked, obviously alarmed.

Before she can answer, a panicked party goer charges in from the back door. "The cops are here!" Suddenly, everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

_**[Beck's Room]**_

Beck stumbles into his room, slamming the door shut. But even he's turning the lock; another wave of pain wracks his body. He falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror where two glowing eyes stare back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard with sweat streaming down his forehead, Beck squeezes his eyes shut, trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" Beck shouts.

"Beck, it's me." Robbie calls out from the other side. Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, he pulls himself up. He unlocks the door, but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in." Robbie demands. "Beck, I can help."

"No!" Eyes still burning yellow, Beck stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Tori. Take her home..." He stops speaking when Robbie interrupts.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Robbie, I think I know who it is."

Robbie demands, "Just let me in and we can talk."

"It's Ryder. Ryder Daniels is the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods!" Ryder exclaimed.

Beck listens, but there's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door until, "Beck...Ryder's the one who drove Tori from the party."

Bedroom window thrown open, Beck launches himself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When his feet hit the pavement, his crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal he's no longer struggling against the transformation; _he's given into it._

He takes off for the woods, searching for Tori. He reaches the Los Angeles preserve and jumps on Ryder's car. He lies flat of the car's hood, looking in the car window for Tori. Neither she nor Ryder are anywhere in sight. He jumps off and goes further into the woods.

**[Robbie]**

Robbie pulls into the Vega's driveway and quickly gets out. He rushes to the door and rings the doorbell. "Come, on, come on!" He mutters. He bangs on the door waiting for it to open. Soon, he is watching as Mrs. Vega opens the door. "Hi, Mrs. Vega, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um...really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..." Robbie mumbles on and on. Mrs. Vega keeps looking at him as if he was strange.

"Tori!" She turns to the stairs. "It's for you!"

Tori comes out of her room and when she spots Robbie, she slams her hands softly against the rail of the stairs. "Robbie."

_**[Forest]**_

Beck is running past trees in werewolf form. He jumps hills and runs on all fours like a werewolf would do. He looks all around, but nobody or nothing is in sight until he sees a black blazer jacket hanging on a tree branch and gets a flashback from when he was picking Tori up; it was her jacket.

"Where is she?!" Beck asks. Suddenly, a deep voice answers to him.

"She's safe...from you."

He looks in the direction his voice came from and Ryder is right in front of him. Grunting, Ryder grabs him. They roll down the hills, wrestling each other. Ryder slams Beck against a tree and grows.

"What did you do with her?" Beck asked, concerned if Tori were safe or hurt, or still alive or even dead.

"Shush, quiet." He warns as soon as he hears a twig crunch. "It's too late. They're already here. Run." He runs away from him. Beck starts running, but an arrow comes charging to him and nails his arm to the tree.

He screams, trying to get it out as he sees three hunters come out from the shadows. They are looking at him and the middle on is pointing a crossbow at him. Beck glares as the one hunter in the center takes a couple steps toward him. "Take him." He orders.

Ryder comes out of the shadows aiming for the hunters. Out of nowhere, Ryder pulls two of the hunters back against trees and they don't get up. The last hunter standing looks back. Ryder rushes to Beck and breaks him free from the tree as the hunter faces the other direction, holding out a gun. Beck screams in pain and follows Ryder.

They run to a random tree far away from the hunters and Beck leans on it, asking, "Who were they?"

"Those were hunters; the kind that has been hunting us for centuries."

Beck raises his voice when he responds, "Us...? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Beck?" He asks. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Beck stated.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and I, Beck...we're brother's now." Ryder walks away, leaving Beck alone.

_**[Next Day - Road]**_

Beck is walking on the outline of the road near the forest when Robbie pulls up beside him. Getting in, Robbie hands him a clean shirt. "Do you know what actually worries me most?" Beck asked a few seconds later.

"If you say Tori, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Robbie comments. Beck was stunned by his answer, but he thought he was teasing. In case he wasn't, he didn't say her name.

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh." Robbie groans. "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Robbie suggested and Beck looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, that's a bad idea."

"Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it." Robbie tried to convince him. Beck scoffed and Robbie looked at him with a half-smile.

_**Los Angeles High**_

At the end of school, Beck sits outside in his Lacrosse gear when Tori walks passed him. She notices him jump up and follow her. "So, what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Beck apologized. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." He continued. Tori stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Did you get sick?" She asked.

"I definitely had an attack of something."

She's unconvinced. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to just trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?" She asked.

"You probably are." He answers. Tori laughed. "So, is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Yes." Tori responded. A car horn goes off and Tori looks to see her dad. "That's my dad. I better go." Tori walked off. Beck turns around to walk away, but turns back around to discover that Tori's dad was the one who shot him in the arm with an arrow the couple nights ago.

**A/N: This story will be updated every week (Mondays, possibly) and if I can't update that day, then I'll update the next day. This is Beck/Tori and Andre/Jade. There'll be a trilogy for every season, so these are the titles for Season Two and Three. **

**Season Two: Oh, Death**

**Season Three: Darkness on the Edge of Town**

**Hope you enjoy the story! Even when Tori and Beck break up, I hope you guys don't stop reading, because there's much more to this story than Bori. **

**ENJOY!**


	2. Calm the Storm

Chapter Two = Calm the Storm

Beck walked to his locker in the boys locker room, thinking. He leans against it with his back when Robbie walks past him, catching a glance at him. It is clear Beck is still shocked about Tori's dad being a werewolf hunter. Robbie looks back, leaning against the edge of the last locker.

"Did you apologize to Tori?" Robbie asked, showing concern for Beck's love life."

"Yeah..."

"Is she giving you a second chance or...?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, so everything's good!" Robbie exclaimed. Robbie starts to walk off, but he comes back after hearing a faint 'no' from Beck. Robbie's comforting smile turns into a slight frown. "No?"

"Remember the hunters?" Beck asked. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad...?'

"...shot me with..." Beck speaks slowly.

"Tori's father...?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Tori's father..."

"Yes, her father!" Beck yelled. He starts to have bad scenarios. Robbie runs over and punches him.

"No, Beck. Snap back! You okay? Hey, alright. He didn't recognize you, right?" Robbie asked.

"No. No, I don't think so."

Robbie asks, "Does she know about him?"

"I don't know. W-what if she does? This is gonna kill me man!" A whistle blows and Robbie looks in that direction.

"Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Beck. Take this and focus on lacrosse from now, okay?" Robbie hands him the lacrosse stick. "That's all you gotta do. Here. We. Go." Robbie hits him repeatedly on the arm before leaving to go get himself ready.

_**[Lacrosse Practice]**_

"Let's go! One-on-one from up top! Andre, take a long stick today." The coach shouts. "Atta boy...!" Andre nods and grabs a long stick after putting the short stick down. Coach blows his whistle as Andre faces another player.

Andre knocks him down, stopping him from the ball into the net. "That's how you do it, Jack! That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go. Faster, Greenberg lets go."

When he got to Beck, he starts talking to him. "Oliver, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Beck snaps out of his thoughts and realizes he was next. He starts running across the field, but Andre pushes him down. The coach comes over, laughing.

"Hey, Oliver...! You sure you still want to be first line, Oliver? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's _dead_. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach." Beck whispers, pulse rising under the mask.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach." Beck raises his voice a little louder.

"Then do it again." Standing up, Beck runs to the line and faces Andre once again. He starts running to the goal just as Andre gets right in front of him. As Beck gets faster, Andre blocks him. Beck pushes Andre down and he plummets to the ground, grasping his shoulder. The team runs to Andre to make sure he's okay. They don't pay attention Beck, whose crouching down on his knees a few feet away. Robbie runs over to Beck.

"Beck, Beck, are you okay?" He asks.

"I can't control it, Robbie. It's happening." Beck admitted, struggling to keep the wolf inside him in.

"What, here, now? Come on." Robbie rushed Beck off the field and led to the locker room, unaware of Ryder there, standing by the bleachers.

Robbie finally gets Beck into the locker room in time when he starts to transform. "Get away from me!" Beck suddenly shouts, causing Robbie to stagger away quickly.

Being chased around the room, Robbie tries to escape. He bumps into the fire extinguisher and quickly grabs it before spraying it in his face. He hides around the corner until he hears a faint "Robbie" from Beck.

"What happened?" Beck asked as Robbie came back into the room.

"You tried to kill me." He puts the fire extinguisher up and sits down next to Beck. "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But it's lacrosse; it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed." Beck points out.

"Well, it is gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday; you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But, I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

_**[Beck's Room]**_

After lacrosse practice, Beck goes home and walks up to his room. He plops down on the bed all tired out. His mom comes into the room. "Hey." She says, getting his attention. "Late shift again for me, but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No, mom you can't." He responds as she walks to his bed.

"Oh, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us completely." Melissa then notices the dark circles under Beck's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Beck quickly sits up, panicked that his eyes were yellow. "It seems like you haven't been sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh it's nothing." Beck responds. "I'm just stressed.

"Just stress, nothing else?" Melissa asked.

"Homework..."

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now...?" Beck raises his eyebrows.

"Right now...? I'm sorry, what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

He asks, "Have you?" She just turns around then walks out after saying 'get some sleep'. He just sighs and lays his head down. His laptop starts to beep. It's Robbie requesting video chat. He walks to his computer and answers it. Robbie appears, pointing a nerf gun at Beck's screen.

"What did you find out?" Beck asks, sitting down at the desk.

"Well, it's bad." Robbie answered. "Andre's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me...?"

"No, because he's a tool..."

"Well, is he gonna play?"

Robbie answers, "Well, they don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Beck just closes his eyes and sighs as someone appears behind Beck. Robbie sees this and types something. _It looks like..._it takes a while for the rest to come up. _Someone's behind you._ Beck turns around before being smashed against the wall by Ryder.

Ryder starts, "I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And if it's not just the hunters, it's everyone."

It gets harder for Beck to speak considering his face is smashed against the wall, "They didn't see anything, I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Ryder threatens just before disappearing through the window.

_**[Coach's Office]**_

The next day at school, Beck is talking to Coach Finstock about tomorrow night's game. "What do you mean; you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Finstock asked.

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night." Coach adds unsaid words to it.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

Finstock asks, "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it."

Finstock asks, "You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?"

"I think he's good looking, but I like girls." Beck gets frustrated. "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"My god, what happened to him?" Beck asked, showing concern.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about?" Finstock asked. "Are you afraid of getting hurt, Oliver?"

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression."

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse; problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Beck pointed out.

"Listen, Oliver, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

Beck asks, "If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"Oliver, play the game."

_**[School Hallway]**_

Beck walks through the halls when his phone rings. He takes it out and sees a text from his mom.

_Mom (Work)_

_Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!_

Beck looks up to see Tori coming down the stairs. "Hey." She greeted him as she walked over. "Busy?" She asked, glancing at his phone.

"No. No, it's just, uh...my mom. She's nothing." Tori's eyes widen until Beck catches himself. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

"I like the sound of that." She smiles and they laugh. "Well, I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow?"

"You are?"

"Yeah, and we're all going out afterwards. It's going to be you, me, Jade, and Andre. It's gonna be great. Tell Robbie to come too." Tori starts to walk away and shouts over her shoulder "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go."

"Oh, god..." He mutters, walking away.

_**[Tori's Locker]**_

Tori quickly heads to her locker and starts putting in her locker combination as the halls clear. She gets suspicious when she sees her jacket from the other night at the party, the one she never went back and got.

There's an eerie squeaking noise as she grabs it. Someone was watching her. She looks both sides of her to see nothing. Starling she, the bell suddenly rings. She chuckles just before grabbing her French book.

_**[Math Class]**_

Jade and Beck stand at the chalk board, facing it with chalks in hand as they solve a math equation. Jade asks, whispering, "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?"

"It's because I'm sort of not."

"I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend while ramming into him." Jade shot back.

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me."

Jade just smirked then looked at him with a glare. "Andre's gonna play tomorrow, but he's not gonna be at his peak and I prefer my boyfriend at crowning performance."

"Okay." Beck said, slightly annoyed.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team." Jade pointed out. "I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Beck points out before quietly muttering, "In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine, don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Tori to all the hot players on the team and Beck Oliver can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Jade puts her chalk down, finished with the problem, and walks back to her desk while clapping the chalk of her hands.

The teacher speaks, "Mr. Oliver, you're not even close to solving your problem."

"Tell me about it."

_**[Beck's Locker] **_

Beck is at his locker, locking it, when Robbie runs over. "Hey, come here."

"What?" He asks while Robbie drags him over to the end of the hallway where the principal's office is. Standing out of the office, the principal, Deputy Shapiro, and another cop are having a conversation.

Robbie points to them, "Tell me what they're saying."

"Can you hear them?" Robbie asks.

"Shush."

_Deputy Shapiro: I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately._

Beck turned to Robbie. "Everyone under the age of 18 has curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Ryder."

"I can do something." Robbie tells him as Beck leans against the wall.

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Robbie says then walks away.

"Are you kidding?"

When Beck turns, he sees Jade, Tori, and some guys on the lacrosse team.

"This is Tori." Jade introduces Tori to one of the guys.

"Hi." Tori greets them. "It's nice to meet you." She continues as she shakes hands with him.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here." Beck walks towards them, listening in on the conversation. He walks with a glare directed toward the guy and Jade.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it."

Jade glares back at him and walks away, tagging the guy along.

She turns to face Beck with a smile. "So, Jade's introducing you to everyone?"

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me." Tori points out.

"I wonder why." But Beck knows the reason why.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck." Beck notices her jacket. He gets a flashback of seeing it hung by a tree branch.

"Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Jade brought it back from the party. She has my combination..."

"Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket?" Beck cut her off.

"Like who?"

"Like Ryder."

"Like Ryder as in your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, we did not talk much at all."

"What did you say?"

"I gotta get to class." Tori said.

"Tori..." Beck called out.

"No, I really have to go."

**-Daniels House**

Beck quickly rides his bike to Ryder's house. When he reaches it, he gets off and starts yelling. "Ryder! Ryder!" He shouts as he takes his backpack off aggressively. Beck smelled someone and looked at the back of the house to see fresh dirt. He looked back at the front of the house to already see Ryder standing there.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted. He couldn't deal with losing her. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah, and what if she does? You think your little buddy Robbie can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Beck, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone." Ryder grabs Beck's lacrosse stick. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," He pokes the top of the lacrosse stick on Beck's chest and he slaps it away. "Everything falls apart." Ryder rips the net with his claws.

He suddenly disappears when he throws the lacrosse stick in mid-air and Beck catches it.

_**-Beck's House-**_

Robbie rushes through the Oliver house and up to Beck's room. Opening the door, he starts to ask a bunch of questions, "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Robbie adds, "And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall."

"I found something of Ryder Daniels'." Beck informs.

"Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there." He replies. "I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?"

Beck gets up. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Ryder for the murder, and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He tosses the fixed stick to the bed and they walk out.

_**[Los Angeles Hospital]**_

Robbie and Beck walk into the hospital. Robbie suddenly nudges him, pointing to the door that reads "Morgue". "Okay." Beck says, heading over.

"Good luck, I guess, yeah." Robbie says, walking away as Beck sneaks into the room beside them. Robbie goes into the waiting room to see Jade sitting on a chair. Robbie gets nervous and leans onto the check-in-desk. He walks to Jade with a cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Jade. You probably don't remember me. Um...I sit behind you in biology." He waves at her and she looks at the ceiling. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. It was unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." Robbie realizes that Jade has been on the phone the whole time when she takes off her Bluetooth phone.

"Hold on, give me a second." She warns and takes the Bluetooth off before turning to Robbie. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Robbie chuckles nervously. "No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit. You don't care." He sits in a chair around the corner and grabs a comic book.

_**[Morgue]**_

Beck walks down the hall, looking at the label on each door. He gets to the Morgue and quietly goes in. He walks past a table then goes to a shelf where they have body sized containers to put the deceased in. He opens a door that was near and pulls the body out.

He lifts up the sheet where the feet are shown and there's a tag on the big toe. He glances at the tag and reads the information on there. He puts the body back in and shuts the cabinet.

_**[Hospital - Hallway]**_

Andre walks down the hall and Jade immediately gets up to walk to him. "Did he do it?" Jade asks, concerned for her boyfriend's injury.

Andre informs, "He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before game, too. The pros do it all the time. Do you want to be a little high school amateur?" She crosses her arms over her chest before grabbing Andre and pulling him toward her. "Or do you want to go pro?" She gives him a soft kiss.

They walk away and Robbie, who was watching them, made a face. Beck comes up and snatches the book away from Robbie, startling him. "Oh my god!"

"The scent was the same."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asks, getting up.

"Yeah..."

Robbie sighs, "So, he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means; we have proof he killed the girl and then buried half of her body." Beck responds.

"I say use it."

"How...?"

"Tell me something first." Robbie said. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Ryder or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't."

"There are bite marks on the legs, Robbie; bite marks."

"Okay, then we're gonna need a shovel." Robbie said, patting Beck on the back as they walk out.

**[Ryder's House - Night]**

Ryder walks outside and heads to his car. Right when he drives away, Robbie and Beck drive up. They hop out of the car and walk to the spot where the body was buried. As he watches Robbie shine the flashlight, Beck states, "Wait. Something's different."

"Different how...?"

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." They reach the spot and start digging. It takes almost an hour for them to dig six feet under. Wiping sweat and dirt off of his nose, Beck says, "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep going."

Beck asks, "What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is...?"

"You run one way, I run the other and whoever he catches first, rest in peace."

Beck scoffs. "I hate that plan."

When Robbie puts his shovel back in the ground, he hits something. "Oh, stop, stop." They bend down and start wiping the dirt away. Robbie starts to untie something.

"Hurry up."

"I'm trying." Robbie says. "Did he have to tie the thing in 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." When they're done, they uncover everything and jump back with a scream when they see a black wolf with its tongue sticking out.

"What the hell is that?" Robbie asks in disgust.

"It's a wolf." Beck points out.

"Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different.

"This doesn't make since."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up."

Robbie looks up for a second and spots a purple flower poking out of the ground. "What's wrong?" Beck asked, following Robbie's eyes to see what he's looking at.

"You see that flower?" Robbie asks.

"What about it?"

"I think it is wolfsbane."

"What's that?" Beck asks, confused.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?"

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude rains the original classic werewolf movie?"

"No!" Beck shouts. "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this." Robbie sighs and gets up, walking to the plant. He starts pulling it out of the ground. It's attached to a rope and he walks in a circle to get it out. The area starts to glow red. Beck looks back at the werewolf and jumps up. "Robbie." He calls.

Robbie stops what he was doing and goes to Beck. He looks down and sees that the wolf was now human. "Holy!" He exclaims, falling down a little.

_**[Ryder's House - Afternoon]**_

Beck and Robbie are at Ryder's house, a cop car in front of them. A cop comes out with Ryder, handcuffs latched onto his hands behind him. Beck watches as he leans against Robbie's jeep. He looks in the distance to see Robbie walking over. Robbie didn't see Beck shaking his head 'no', trying to stop him.

As Robbie gets in the car and starts talking to Ryder, all Ryder does is glare at him. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Ryder growls, making Robbie sink down a little. "Okay, maybe I am, but it doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind was she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. I know Beck can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Ryder asks. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh, just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Ryder leans forward. "And trust me, you want to." The door opens and Sheriff Shapiro suddenly pulls Robbie out.

"Hey, OW, that hurt!" Robbie exclaims.

"There. Stand." Sheriff ordered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Uh-uh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this.

Robbie sighs. "We were looking for Beck's inhaler."

"When did he drop his inhaler?" Sheriff questioned.

"He dropped it the other night." Robbie confessed then groaned, realizing what he just did.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes."

"The night you told me you were alone and Beck was at home."

"Yes. No. Oh, crap."

"So, you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying." Robbie responded.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Well, I define it as reclining your body in a horizontal position." Robbie demonstrates with his arm.

Sheriff responds, "Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely..." Robbie walks to his jeep.

_**[Robbie's Car]**_

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Beck informs Robbie as he drives down the road.

"Just keep looking." Robbie orders, sighing. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for she-wolves."

"Okay!" Beck shouted. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much."

Robbie asks, "Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Beck; sooner or later." Robbie states.

"I can't..."

"Well, you're gonna have to."

"No, I can't breathe!" Beck starts grunting and hits the roof with his hand. Robbie soon realizes what's happening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"Pull over." Beck orders.

"Why, what's happening?" Robbie asked.

Beck opens up Robbie's backpack and sees the rope of wolfsbane. "You kept it?"

"What was I supposed to do with hit?" Robbie asked.

"Stop the car." Beck's eyes then turned yellow and his canines grew.

Robbie suddenly pulls over and stops the car. He grabs his backpack and jumps out. Throwing it back into the woods, he turns to the car to see Beck's car door swinging open, but no Beck. "Beck?" He wonders fearfully.

Soon, he's driving down the road again, calling dispatch. The line picks up and a woman starts to speak, _"Robbie, you know you can't call the dispatch when I'm on duty."_

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"_Odd how...?"_

"Uh, like an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"_I'm hanging up on you now."_

"No, wait, wait!"

"_Goodbye." _The line drops and Robbie slams his phone on the seat.

_**[Tori's Window - Night]**_

Beck is on the roof, in werewolf form. She gets up and walks to the windows, not noticing him. She shuts her curtains and Beck suddenly sees his reflection. Startled, he tries to get off, falling of the roof and colliding on the hood of Mr. Vega's car. Before Mr. Vega can even see his werewolf form, he shifts back.

"Dad...?" Tori's voice could be heard from the doorway. Mr. Vega is kneeling beside Beck, making sure, he's okay. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Tori shouts as she runs to the two.

"He came out of nowhere, Tori." Mr. Vega says.

Tori asks, "Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, of course not, he just ran out of the driveway."

"I'm sorry." Beck apologizes, grunting in pain. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear." Tori starts to stroke his hair. "Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi." Beck says and Tori chuckles.

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. Vega asks as he and Tori help Beck up.

He grunts, "Yeah, yeah, completely. I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to." He turns to Tori. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." Tori smiles at him.

"We both are." Mr. Vega adds.

_**[Locker Room]**_

Beck has finished getting ready and puts his clothes in a bag. A male voice that can only be heard by him says his last name, "Oliver." Everyone's slamming lockers which make it difficult for Beck to hear just one thing. "Oliver." The voice says again. He closes his eyes tight then opens them. He sits back down and starts putting his knee pads on.

Robbie comes by and looks at him. He starts making his way towards Beck. "Are you gonna try to convince me not to play?" Beck asks.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first time and Tori."

"Tori's not going anywhere." Robbie shouts, getting annoyed. "And it's one game that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Beck shouts and looks at him. "I want to be on the team and I want to go out with Tori. I want a semi-freaking normal life. Do you get that?" He asks.

"I get it." Robbie sits down and sighs. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it."

"Or stressed..."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Tori or being in the stands, or that her father's trying to kill you, or that Ryder's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill if a hunter doesn't kill you first." Beck was getting annoyed and turned around with a glare, warning him to stop. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck."

_**[The Game]**_

The crowd cheers and the game is about to start. Everyone takes their seats and the players get prepared to win. Beck and Robbie walk to the bleachers with the items for the game. Beck sees Tori, Mr. Vega, and his mom. "Beckett!" Jade yelled, walking up to him and grabbing his shirt. Robbie gasps and walks away. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?"

Jade chuckles and looks at his shoulder before wiping invisible dust off his shoulder. "Nobody likes a loser." She says and walks away.

Coach sits next to Andre and asks, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." Andre responds.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I gave it a big old punch?" Coach rises up his fist. "Would you feel any pain then?"

Andre knits his eyebrows, "Maybe."

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just keep playing...?"

"That's my boy."

The whistle blows and the players run to the field. Beck runs to the goal; Robbie is nervously biting his nails. Robbie prayers silently, "Please let this be okay. Please."

_**[Bench]**_

Mr. Shapiro comes up to Robbie and pats his back. "Hey kid."

"Hey." He greets him back.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Oh, there might be action all right."

_**[Field]**_

The coach puts the ball between two players and the whistle blows, they fight for it. When a player on Beck's team gets it, they start running for the goal. Minutes later, Beck sees the ball on the ground. He runs over and Andre sees this. Andre runs after him and pushes Beck to the ground, grabbing the ball with the net.

Andre scores, "That's it, Andre! Get fired up, fired up!"

Beck looks back at the bleachers where Tori and Jade are cheering. Tori and Jade are holding up a sign that says, "We Love You Andre!" Beck is heartbroken by this.

"Brutal." Robbie mutters, noticing the sign. "Oh, this is not gonna be good." He mumbles, seeing Beck running after Andre.

"_Don't pass to Oliver," _was the last thing Beck heard between Danny and Andre. Beck's eyes turn yellow. Beck grows softly and the coach starts to wonder something.

_**[Bleachers]**_

Tori and Jade are suspicious and worried. Mr. Vega leans over, asking, "Which one is Beck again?"

"He's number 11." Jade says. She adds, "He's also known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game."

"I hope he's okay."

"I hope we're okay." Jade says. "We need to win this." Jade stands up and picks up the sign and before nudging Tori to help her. "Tori, can I get a little help here?"

_**[Field]**_

Beck grows even more jealous at the other sign. The ball is thrown in mid-air and Beck jumps up, catching it before starting to run. He dodges the players of the other team and runs to the goal. He shoots, he scores! Beck has won the round and everyone but Jade and Andre cheer. Coach Finstock yells, "Oliver! Pass to Oliver!"

Beck has shifted, now growling. His eyes are glowing yellow, canines out. Luckily, his helmet is on. He growls at a player on the opposing team and the player backs away in fear, passing it to Beck.

Coach walks over to Robbie, who is biting his glove in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Robbie answers.

Beck dodges another player, then another player, until he reaches the goal. The goalie catches the ball, but it goes through the net and into the goal. Beck looks at everyone else and realizes that he's shifting.

Cheers to him roar through the field. The whistle blows again and they get ready for the final round. "What the hell's up with your teammate?" A player on the opposing team asked as they got ready to start again.

"I don't know...yet." Andre responds. The coach blows the whistle and one of the opposing team players pass the ball to Beck. Beck once again does the same routine again, vision now red.

Robbie stands up slowly, knowing that Beck is shifting. He mutters, "No, Beck, no."

"_You can do it, Beck."_ Beck hears Tori mutter and her voice makes him calm down a bit. In the last 5 seconds of the game, Beck throws the ball into the net. They have won. Beck takes off his glove and sees his claws. He dashes for the locker room, Tori following.

_**[Locker Room]**_

Beck pants as he walks to the sinks. Taking off his helmet, he throws it across the floor. Tori comes in and sees his helmet. She starts to worry and become suspicious. Taking off her beanie, she starts calling out for Beck.

"Beck?" There's no answer. She hears glass shatter when Beck punches the mirror. "Beck? Beck, are you here?"

Beck watches Tori from above on the ceiling bar. She's suspiciously staring at the broken glass. Tori leans against the wall in fear and calls out for Beck once again. She goes to the showers to see Beck. He is fine after making it through his transformation.

"Beck, are you okay?" She walks up to him and touches his shoulder, making him suddenly turn around. "You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." Tori suggested. "You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay. I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous."

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous." He says, Tori laughs. "I just...I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it; I'm just waiting for you to take it." She starts to walk away, but turns back when Beck starts to respond.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."

"Maybe you do." Beck leans in and their lips touch. They share a sweet, soft kiss. Robbie runs in and then takes some steps back to give them a little privacy. Peering in, he still watches.

Tori and Beck pull away and Tori giggles, "I got to get back to my dad." She walks away and sees Robbie.

"Robbie." She says, walking out the door. He waves a little, barely lifting a hand. He walks away from his hiding place and towards Beck, who has a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her." Beck says.

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?"

Beck stammers, "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Robbie chuckles. "We'll talk later then." Robbie is about to walk away, but Beck stops him.

Beck questions, "What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple; the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Ryder's human, not animal. Ryder, not killer; he was let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. And here's a bigger kick in the butt. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Daniels."

"Daniels?"

"Ryder's sister."

_**[Lacrosse Field]**_

Beck's glove is still on the field. Andre sees it and goes to pick it up. The tips of it are torn and Andre feels someone's presence behind him. He looks to see a figure staring at him; Ryder Daniels.


	3. Starry Eyed Destroyer

**Chapter Three = Starry Eyed Destroyer**

_#Tonight-Tonight_

_Beck and Tori come out of the school, holding hands and running to a bus. "Come on." Beck shouts, guiding her. _

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_I'm taking you somewhere where we can be alone." _

"_We are alone." They stop and Beck leans against the bus doors. _

"_...somewhere where we can be more alone." He opens the doors and they go in. Beck sits in a seat, Tori stands over him. She sits in the seat beside his. Leaning against the window, she smiles. Beck gets up and walks over to her. He leans down and kisses her with passion. This censors a trigger and his claws grow out. They dig into the seat and rip it, stuffing coming out. Beck pulls away; Tori asks, "What's wrong?" _

_He starts growing and walks away to the other side of the bus. "Get away." He warns, but she stays beside him. _

"_Beck?" Tori stands up. Beck's eyes start glowing yellow, hair grows alongside of his jaws and his canines grow. "Beck?" _

"_Get away from me!" Beck stops crouching and looks at her. She starts to stagger back away in fear. Turning around, she starts for the door. But Beck, being faster than her, grabs her leg. She falls to the ground and hits her face. Beck drags her across the floor while she keeps on turning. She tries to grab things so Beck wouldn't be able to keep on dragging her. Tori is able to kick Beck in the chest and crawl back to the door, but she falls and starts leaning on the door so someone could see her. But no one could see her bloody face. Beck starts walking to her. Right when she is almost able to get the door open, Beck covers her mouth and smashes her head against the window. _

_#Bullfighter Jacket_

Beck is telling Robbie what happened. Robbie questioned, "So, you killed her?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." He said as they start to walk down the halls.

"Really...?" Robbie asked. "I have, but it usually ends a little differently."

"A) I meant that I've never had a dream that felt real, and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Beck knew what he meant.

"Noted..." Robbie sighed. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Tori tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not," Robbie lied, scoffing. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher..."

"Who, Ryder...?" Robbie slaps him on the back of the head. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus...it felt so real."

"How real...?"

"...like it actually happened." Robbie and Beck walk outside and their jaws drop. In front of them is a bloody bus with a door hanging out.

"I think it did." Robbie comments, making Beck more worried than he actually was.

Robbie and Beck have gone inside away from the scene. Robbie tries to assure Beck that Tori is fine. "She's probably fine." He finally catches up to Beck.

"She's not answering my texts, Robbie." Beck responds, looking around frantically for Tori.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?"

"It could be a seriously amazing coincidence." He turns to Robbie. "Just help me find her, okay?" They pass a few people until Beck turns and asks Robbie a question, "Do you see her?"

"No." Robbie responds. Beck turns a corner and slams himself against a locker. Out of frustration, he punches the locker which causes it to break and swing open. He walks backwards to the corner and bumps into someone. He turns around and Tori drops her papers. She laughs and looks at him.

"You scared the hell out of me." Tori said, bending down to pick her books up. Beck is happy to see that she is alive and healthy.

"You're okay." Beck commented.

"I will be once my heart starts beating again." Tori says. Beck bends down to help her. Tori notices that Beck is staring at her.

"What?" Beck asks.

"I'm just happy to see you."

The principal starts making an announcement, _"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."_

All the students groan at the announcement. Tori puts her head on Beck and plays with his hair. "Save me a seat at lunch?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Tori walks away. Beck walks away from his spot and looks to see Andre dumbfounded about his locker.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Andre asked. Beck just walked away with a laugh trying to escape his lips.

_#DeadGuysCan'tDoThat_

Beck is talking to Robbie, who is right behind him. "Maybe it was my blood." Beck suggested, looking back at him.

"It could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something.

Beck asked, "And did what?"

"You ate it."

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Robbie responded sarcastically. "I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Shapiro, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Adrian Harris spoke. Robbie scoffs. "I think you and Mr. Oliver would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Mr. Harris points to a different seat and has them move further apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Robbie scoffs and sits down while Beck goes to the front.

"Hey, I think I found something!" A girl shouted, pointing to the window. In interest, everyone runs to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit." Beck whispers to Robbie, who was standing right next to him. Suddenly, the man jumps up and starts screaming which makes the class jump a little while doctors hold him down.

"Okay," Robbie goes to Beck who was backing up to his new spot. "This is good, this is good. He got up. He's not dead; dead guys can't do that." Robbie pointed out.

"Robbie...I did that."

_#Coin Slot_

Beck and Robbie are still trying to wrap their heads around things. As he puts his tray down and sits, Robbie states, "But dreams aren't memories."

Beck sits down across from him, "Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Ryder even has all the answers?"

"During the full moon, he didn't change. In fact, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Robbie says.

"I do not, not know it; I can't go out with Tori. I have to cancel."

Robbie stops him. "No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Just as he finishes, Jade puts her tray down and sits down next to Beck once she pulled her chair out.

Jade asks, "Figure what out?"

"Ha." Robbie laughs and looks at Beck. They both earn a confused look from Jade.

"Just...uh, figure out homework."

"Yeah..." Robbie mouths, "Why is she sitting with us?" Beck shrugs and then are joined by Tori, Danny, and a guy named Brian. Andre comes up with his tray and looks at Brian.

"Get up." Andre orders Brian.

Brian asks, "Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

"I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny responds. Brian gets up and leaves as Andre sits down. The topic is soon on the incident and the man found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"It was probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain." Andre says, sitting back and bring his leg up."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Jade corrects. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Andre asked. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Robbie says, looking down at his phone. "Check it out." Robbie puts his phone in the middle so the gang could see.

"_The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." _

"I know this guy." Beck stammers, grabbing Robbie's phone.

"You do?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I used to take the bus back when I used to live with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Jade asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Tori looked at her, knowing the question was directed toward them. "You said you and Beck were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Tori looked at Beck.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Beck asked. Robbie covered his mouth with his hand as Beck looked at Tori. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Andre grabs a fork. "The answer is stabbing myself in the face with his fork." When Andre was about to do so, Jade quickly grabs it and puts it down between she and Beck. Robbie rolled his eyes while drinking his water bottle.

"How about bowling?" Jade asked, looking at Andre. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, I do, but with actual competition."

Tori looked at him with a laugh, "How do you know we're not actual competition?" She looked at Beck and asked, "You can bowl, right?"

"Well, sort of." Robbie's eyes widen, knowing he was lying.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Andre asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

_#the Sun_

"You're a terrible bowler." Robbie says, walking down the stairs with Beck.

"I know!" Beck shouted. "I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Robbie says.

"Hang out." Beck repeats.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Beck asked. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I asked Tori on a date and now we're hanging out."

Robbie asked, "Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now..." Beck glances at his watch, starting to walk faster. "Now, I'm gonna be late for work."

"Wait, Beck, you didn't...Am I attractive to gay guy..." Robbie stops, knowing Beck wasn't gonna answer. "You didn't answer my question!" Robbie starts to walk in the other direction.

_#Wolves Have Memories _

Beck rides his bike to the Animal Clinic, parking it besides the building. He runs in and apologizes to his boss Deaton. "Sorry."

Deaton responds, "You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Beck, I guarantee you; you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Deaton says, picking up a box. Beck looks at Deaton and sees that the Sherriff is right outside. He believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack; however, he is just here to get his dog's stitches removed. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Deaton says, turning around to see the Sheriff and the dog.

"Hey there, Beck, are you staying out of trouble?" Sheriff Shapiro asks, taking off his glasses. Beck nods. The Sheriff starts to talk to Deaton as he operates on the dog. "Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He hands him the evidence envelope, and Deaton takes it.

"I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Daniels' body."

"A wolf...?" Beck asks, getting into the conversation. "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Beck asks, walking to the table.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Deaton points to a picture and points to a mark on the man's face. "Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Sheriff asks.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then the throat."

_#Garrison Myers_

Later, Beck arrives at the hospital to deliver food to his mom. "Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asks, scoffing.

"I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Beck says, putting his elbows on the desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving most conniving little con artist ever." Beck raised his eyebrows. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom..."

"What? There's a curfew; no car." Melissa looked up and smiled, grabbing the bag. "But I will take this."

Beck then started walking to the door, but stopped. He turned around and looked at a door where he smelled the man's scent. He walked toward it and opened the door.

He quietly shuts it and walks to a green curtain. He opens it to see the injured man. "Mr. Meyers." He said, looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" But Mr. Meyers doesn't answer, instead he freaks out. He starts groaning and screaming, grabbing Beck's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Melissa's voice rings. "Get out! Now, go!"

_#Worries_

The Sheriff's office has dispatched a car to check out Ryder Daniels' place; however, using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As his car pulls away, Beck appears behind it, asking Ryder for help. "I know you can hear me." Beck says, standing in the middle between two trees. "I need your help."

The door opens and Ryder walks out to stand in front of Beck. Beck proceeds to speak, "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Ryder asked.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

Beck asks, "Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"You probably will." Ryder follows him as Beck leans on one of the wooden poles. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch...Let them remember for you." Ryder instructed.

"That's it?" Beck asked. "Just...just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

_#Batman/Robin_

Beck and Robbie drive up to the school. They get out and Robbie starts to follow Beck to the gate. "Hey, no, just me." Beck stopped him. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Well, because there are only two of us."

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" Robbie asked loudly. "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No one is Batman and Robin any of the time." Beck responds.

"Not even some of the time?" He asks, scoffing.

"Just stay here." Beck ordered.

"Oh my god...!" Robbie shouted, starting to walk back to his jeep. Beck starts climbing the gate and jumps when he gets to the top. He makes his way to the bus and went in.

He walked down the bus and touches every sign of blood on it. He gets a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats and throwing it to the front. Beck took his hand off of the seat and starts having other visions.

Robbie sees a light floating in the air and sits up straight. The light shines through the windows of the bus, but Beck isn't seen. He sneaks out and runs to Robbie's jeep.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Beck shouts, jumping in.

"Did it work?" Robbie asked as he drives. "Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night and the blood...a lot of it is mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Ryder."

Robbie asks, "What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Ryder help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Beck stammers to answer his question. "That's what I don't get."

"That's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Like an initiation, you do the kill together."

"Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..."

Beck gets excited and finishes for him, "I can go out with Tori."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh yeah," Beck paused. "That too..."

_#Tell Me_

Tori opens her bedroom closet and picks out something to wear for the date. She smirks and grabs a shirt with roses. She turns around and faces Jade.

"Mm, pass." Jade says, sitting on the bed. Tori turns back to her closet and picks out a different shirt. It's orange, white, and green and has a little bit of forest green. "Pass." Tori groans in frustration as Jade gets up and walks to Tori's closet. "Let me see."

"Pass...Pass...Ugh, pass on all of it." Jade says. "Tori, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." She stokes Tori's hair. She laughs and turns back to the closet.

"Hmm..." She finds a shirt and picks it up. She examines it for a second. "This." Jade has a black and shiny shirt in her hand. Tori holds it up to her chest and her dad comes in, putting on his jacket.

"Dad, hello..." Tori greets him, emotionless. Mr. Vega looks up at her and smiles, then he remembers what he was gonna say.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock."

"Hi, Mr. Vega," Jade greets, plopping down on Tori's bed, resting her head on her hand, putting her other hand on her hip.

Tori asks, "Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What?" Tori asked. "I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." He sneers.

"Dad, dad, I'm...uh..."

"It's out of my hand. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30p.m." Mr. Vega interrupts her. "Hey, no more arguing." Mr. Vega says as Tori throws her shirt on the bed. Tori sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. Mr. Vega walks out of the room.

"Hmph..." Jade says, getting up. "Someone's daddy's little girl."

"I am sometimes, but not tonight." Jade was surprised that came out of Tori. Tori walks to the window and pulls the curtains back, opening the window. As Tori walks out onto the roof, Jade ran to the window and poked her head out.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

Tori jumped down and then looked up at her. "Eight years of gymnastics. Are you coming?" Tori whispered.

"I'll take the stairs."

_#Wait Up (Boots of Danger)_

Jade and Andre are tying their bowling shoes and Tori and Beck are picking out a ball. "You look like you know what you're doing." Beck says, watching as Tori puts a large blue ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad." Tori said. "When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party..." Beck said. Tori picked up a ball and then walks to the table to see Andre's arm around Jade. Beck whispers, "When I was eight."

Jade stood in front of the bowling alley as Andre slid up behind her. She enjoyed this moment for a second then got ready to bowl. Andre helps her, but misses. They give it another try and knock down 3 pins. Jade gets mad, "I'm so bad at this."

They walk back to the bench and sit down. Tori picked up a purple ball and bowled, striking. Beck smiles at how good she was as she comes back to the bench. "Somebody brought their A-game." Jade says as Tori took a seat.

Soon, Andre is up and strikes, "Whoo, yes!" Jade cheered.

"You're up, Oliver." Andre says, sitting back down and putting his arm around Jade.

"You can do it, Beck." Tori encouraged him, nudging him to get up. He grabs the ball and walks to the row for Tori, Andre, Jade, and him.

He sighs and prepares for failure. The ball goes into the gutter and Andre suddenly laughs. "Andre? Do you mind shutting up?" Tori asked as Jade tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'."

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up." Tori suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Andre says and they both start laughing, earning a glare from Tori.

"Just...just aim for the middle." Tori instructed Beck as he grabbed another ball.

Andre suggests, "How aim for anything except for the gutter?"

Tori scowls at them, "Let him concentrate."

"Come on, just one pin, please." Beck prays with a deep sigh and looks up at the heavens. He rolls the ball onto the ground and when it's about to hit a pin, the ball decides to go for the gutter.

Andre starts laughing again, but Jade tries to get him to stop. "Great job, Oliver," Andre teased, watching as Beck sat on the bench. "Man, you're a pro."

"Don't worry. We only just started." Tori said, putting her hair behind her ear. At least she understood.

Soon, it's Beck's turn again and he dreads it. Tori hesitates to get up and walk to him. She finally decides to and heads toward him. "Beck, you're thinking too much." She says.

"I know, I'm sorry," Beck apologized. "I'm ruining this."

"No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something else." Tori whispers a few pioneers in his ear. "Think about me..." She starts to walk away, but comes back and whispers, "Naked." She then walks to the bench and sits down.

Beck's werewolf senses kick in and his vision turns red. He must've been thinking hard, because he got a strike. Tori laughs and Jade turns to her with a serious look and asks her, "What did you tell him?"

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about." Tori says as Beck comes back to the bench and sits down.

_#Look at Your Face_

Ryder pulls up in his car and gets out. He puts the gas tank in the gas holder beside his car. Two cars pull up in front and behind them. Mr. Vega gets out and straightens his jacket. The gas pump beeps and two hunters come out of the car. Ryder looks at them and takes the gas pump out.

"Nice ride." Mr. Vega starts, walking over to the car. "Although, black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" He grabs a screen sweeper and cleans the back of the car's window. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

Ryder clenches his fist. "There we go." Mr. Vega said, seeing Ryder make his hand into a fist. He put the sweeper down into the bin. "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He starts walking to his car when Ryder speaks up.

"You forgot to check the oil."

Mr. Vega turns around. "Check the man's oil." One of the hunters walks to the side of the car and smashes the window.

"It looks good to me."

"Drive safely." Mr. Vega leaves and so do the other hunters.

_#Stone in my Heart_

Beck is getting better at bowling and Tori, Jade, and Andre can't believe it. Tori laughs in amazement as Beck scores another strike.

"That is seriously amazing." Tori says. She turns to Andre. "Andre, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six in a row." Jade laughs and turns to Tori and Beck.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Beck speaks as Jade stands up and places her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Tori suggested.

Jade is the next one to speak, "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Beck?" Jade asks.

"No, you're good. Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jade says, walking to the row of balls.

"Hey, I'll help." Andre says, getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Jade suggested and Andre took that as a signal to sit down. Jade shoots the ball onto the ground and it rolls to the pins, earning her a strike. She punches the air and turns around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Jade says once she sits down.

"That was sort of perfect form." Tori commented in disbelief.

Jade asks, "Was it?"

Tori leans toward her, signaling a whisper so Jade leans in forward to. Tori whispers, "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me; I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Jade says. She motions her eyebrows as the two girls pull away. "Andre." She says, looking back at him and sees that he's glaring angrily.

"What?"

"I don't like your look."

"I don't care." He responds with arms crossed over his chest.

She sits up straight, leaning over him and whispers, "Can you at least attempt to have a good time, please?"

Andre looks at her, "Can you not invite me out with your lame friends?"

"Okay, then." They don't notice Tori and Beck look at each other awkwardly. "And try not to hurt your wrist out there. You are definitely gonna need it tonight."

"At least I have a tight grip."

Jade rolls her eyes and slaps him on the leg, "Let's start a new game, okay? I'll go first." She jumps up and walks away to grab another ball. She strikes once again.

When their date comes to a close, Tori and Jade are taking their bowling shoes off and putting on their normal shoes while Andre is playing at a game machine. Beck comes over and watches.

"Nice shot, man." He compliments Andre; Andre just glares at him. "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is we don't have to hate each other.

Andre looks up at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Beck lied.

"Yeah, you do, and here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either." Andre looks at Tori. The bell from the machine starts ringing.

_#Open Eyes_

Ryder walks into Mr. Meyers' hospital room. "Open your eyes." Ryder orders. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he look at the ceiling. "Look at me"

"What do you remember?" Ryder asked.

"Daniels." Mr. Meyers' suddenly says, making him confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Girl, I'm outta here." Melissa says, walking out of a room. "There's a full DVR of unwatched television waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am." She grabs her jacket, purse, and keys.

When she walks to her desk, she sees an alert flashing on her screen. "Rose, call a code, Room 13." She runs to Mr. Meyer's room and walks in to see no Ryder and Mr. Meyers is dead.

_#Starry Eyed_

Beck and Tori walk to her porch and start to chat. "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?" Beck asked.

"Absolutely," Tori responded. "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates. So, next time, just the two of us."

Beck sighs with relief, "I could totally handle more of that."

"Great." Tori says, giving him a kiss.

"Tori?" He stops her by grabbing her hand when she walks to the door. Beck brings her back to him and pulls her into a soft, sweet kiss.

Tori pulls away and bites her lip. "And I could handle more of that." Beck smiles and walks off. Mr. Vega appears to have been watching the whole time.

_#You Kill Me_

Melissa walks down the hall upstairs to Beck's room and his lights are off. When she turns away, she hears someone come in from his window and sees a figure jumping on his bed. She walks in and grabs a bat. She turns on the light to see Robbie and they scream.

Shouting, Melissa asks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing?" Robbie asked. "God, do any of you even play baseball?"

"What?" Beck comes in.

"Can you please tell you friend to use the front door?" Melissa asks.

"But we lock the front door; he wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly, and by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?

"No." Robbie and Beck say at the same time.

"No. Alright then, well, you know what?" Melissa tosses the bat on the bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." Melissa walks out. Robbie sighs and looks at Beck.

"What?" Beck asked, sensing something was wrong.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver; they said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed...?"

"Beck, he's dead." Robbie says abruptly.

_#Destroyer _

Beck arrives at Ryder's house and walks in. "Ryder, I know you're here!" Beck shouted, walking slowly up the stairs. "I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Ryder's voice boomed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Beck exclaims, "You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing; I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Beck said.

"I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." When he reaches the top of the stairs, Ryder comes out of nowhere and throws Beck down the stairs. Beck gets up, in werewolf form, and roars. Ryder jumps from the top to the bottom and lands on his feet. Before Ryder could reach, Beck throws him in some scaffolding, causing him to fall into another rom.

"Huh. That was cute." Ryder says sarcastically then pops his neck, causing him to shift. Beck runs into the room where Ryder is. Ryder throws him against the ground, chocking him. When the fight end, Beck sits in a chair, panting.

"I didn't kill him." Ryder starts. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This? This is your fault!" Beck shouted, getting up. "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

Beck asks, "What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you." Beck feels the scars on his chest and gets more flashbacks. He sits down on the chair and looks Ryder.

"There's another." Beck muttered.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I; we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can do it with you."

"Why can't you do it without me, exactly?" a

"Because he's the one who bit you and you're part of his pack. It's you, Beck. You're the one he wants."

Right outside, the alpha is peering in the woods, standing outside of the house.

"_**So we burst into colors, colors and carousels, fall head first like paper planes and playground games." - Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding**_


End file.
